


Dress Up

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, F/M, Genderplay, Porn Battle, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rory's turn to pick the outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

It's Rory's turn to pick the outfits. Amy sits on her bed -- bunk beds, really, _what_ was the Doctor thinking? -- and grins as she listens to him rummage around in their cavernous wardrobe room. They've been having fun with clothing from various historical periods over the past couple of weeks, but Amy's bored of faffing around with all the buckles and lacing now, much as she'd enjoyed the sight of Rory in a full Victorian evening suit last night, his clever hands snug in soft white gloves. She shivers, and presses her legs together.

Rory makes a thoughtful sort of noise and emerges, a bundle of clothes in his arms. Amy's eyes widen as she spots a familiar brown and blue tie trailing down his hands.

"The Raggedy Doctor, really?" she asks. "I thought you didn't want to wear that any more."

"I don't," Rory agrees. "But I thought maybe you would."

"Oh! _Oh_."

"As for me, well." He holds out some of Amy's clothes - one of her black skirts and a red v-neck top. "If you don't mind."

Amy jumps up from the bed so that she can wrap her arms around him and kiss him soundly. "You have all the best ideas."

+

Amy gets ready in the bathroom, while Rory stays in the bedroom. It's always a thrill, this moment when she puts the costume on - the clothes become more than just fabric, they're part of a persona or a game or an idea, and the potential of it makes her skin grow hot. She enjoys the way she changes, her body language and posture and voice shifting to accommodate whatever role she's decided to wear today.

Today's is special. She's actually never dressed up as the Doctor before -- that was never the point when she was a kid, it was about her having adventures as herself. Later, when her dressup games with Rory became a little more adult, it was still Rory who'd agree to don the ripped shirt and let Amy tug him around by his tie. After the Doctor came back and she and Rory got serious, they quietly shelved that particular roleplay because it was a little too awkward for everyone involved.

She laughs as she strips off her own clothes. She should have known Rory would be more interested if he got to fuck the Doctor rather than be the Doctor.

She starts with the boxers. The thick waistband feels odd as it fits snugly against her hips, loose cotton brushing against her thighs. She grins at herself in the mirror, feeling tomboyish at the sight of herself, her long hair falling over her breasts in contrast to the dark and masculine line of the boxers. She picks up the trousers next, and the fabric feels odd and heavy in her hands, and they hang oddly on her when she pulls them on.

Then it's time for the shirt. It's torn and dirty just the way she remembers, and she tucks it half into her trousers, letting the other half hang out. She laughs at herself -- the attention to detail probably doesn't matter so much, given the context, but she still wants to get it right.

That doesn't mean she won't make any changes, though. She only does the shirt up halfway, and then tugs it so that it sits just right to show off a good amount of cleavage. She ties her hair up in a messy ponytail, letting some of her hair hang loose in a rough approximation of the Doctor's ridiculous mop. She finishes off with the tie, doing it up loosely and letting the knot lie flat against her breasts.

She bites her lip as she turns to look in the full-length mirror. She feels a little strange, but she likes it, a lot. And she thinks Rory is going to like it a lot too.

She adjusts herself one more time and steps back into the bedroom. Rory's eyes go huge. She loves the way he looks at her in moments like this, like she's the most gorgeous thing he's ever imagined and he can't quite believe his luck. He looks gorgeous himself, and she takes a long moment to check him out.

She's always loved the look of him in a skirt -- bless the Romans and their tunics -- and this time it's particularly delicious, with her skirt barely covering any of his long, toned legs. He looks a little bashful as he watches her, which is just precious, and then she spots the deft touches of makeup on his eyes and his mouth. God, he looks hot, like a present she can't wait to unwrap.

"Nngh," says Rory, evidently thinking much the same, so Amy doesn't wait around any longer.

She bounds over and kisses him messily, licking her way into his mouth and tasting sweet, sticky lipgloss. Rory grabs her tie, dragging her closer, and the sound Amy makes is probably closer to a smug purr than anything else. She feels his erection start to press against her, and when she slides her hand up his thigh she confirms that, yes, he's wearing her underwear underneath her skirt.

"Oh, fuck," she says, breaking off the kiss to take a few ragged breaths. "Seriously, great idea."

"Yep," says Rory. He pulls back slightly and looks her up and down. "Hello there, Doctor."

"Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" She makes an attempt at the Doctor's voice, but it's pretty terrible, and Rory rolls his eyes.

"Don't do that again."

Amy laughs, and adopts a more feminine English accent instead - that, she can do, and she figures it'll create mostly the same effect. "How long have you wanted this, hmm? You bad girl."

Rory makes a strangled sort of noise and kisses her again, with more heat and urgency.

"I've thought about this for a long time," he whispers in her ear.

She's not sure whether he means getting her to dress up as the Doctor, or fucking the Doctor himself, but either way she's into it. She slips a leg between his and presses up against him, finding friction to relieve some of the pressure building between her legs.

They end up on the floor. The bunk beds are too much of an effort to navigate at a moment like this, and the carpet in their room is thick and soft. He pulls his top off and then goes for her shirt, unbuttoning it and mouthing a line from sternum to navel.

He peers up at her, his eyes glittering and framed by long, dark lashes, and Amy knows that look is all for her, and has nothing to do with the Doctor at all. She shimmies a little and kicks her trousers off, while telling Rory with a look that he'll be keeping the skirt on for the duration. In return, he looks meaningfully at her tie. Well, that's fair.

She sits up and pulls him towards her, wanting to get as much of her skin against his as she possibly can. She mouths at his shoulder, gently biting at a sensitive spot so that he tenses against her. She hopes she leaves a mark there, so that she can watch the Doctor pretend he can't see it. She tugs at Rory's remaining clothes, pushing his knickers down and his skirt, wrapping a hand around his cock.

He tangles his hand in her tie, pulling her forward into another kiss while he pushes two fingers inside her. She's already wet and aching for it, but the stretch feels amazing, and he's slow and insistent, working her open until she's panting, her forehead pressed against his. She'd happily come just from his fingers inside her, maybe the heel of his hand pressed against her clit, maybe as he slowly, slowly, stretches her further than she think she can go, until finally his whole hand is in her, the kind of intensity that makes her clench around him just thinking about it.

But that's not what she wants, not today. "Fuck me, right now," she breathes.

Rory groans, and pauses for a moment, visibly pulling himself back from the edge. He pulls his fingers out of her with a slick, wet noise, and places his hands on her hips as she pushes herself up. She angles herself just right and then lowers herself down onto him, taking him all the way in with one single, smooth motion.

They both stay frozen for a moment after that, catching their breath. Then Amy takes control, pushing Rory backwards and pinning his wrists over his head as she starts to fuck herself on his cock in slow, undulating movements. His breath is ragged as she bears down on him, and she slides a hand up his chest, tracing the contours of his torso.

Her tie hangs down between them, gently tickling Rory's collarbone, and he laughs and catches it in his teeth for a moment.

Amy kisses him and then picks up the pace, because she's not made of patience and the pressure and need in her is getting more and more insistent. She watches the way Rory's face is going slack and hot, and knows that he's close. She decides she'll race him to it, and it's only another few thrusts before she's coming, white hot pleasure making her lose her balance and half-fall onto Rory, who makes a disgruntled kind of sound and pushes her off. She pats him idly, too happy and boneless to do anything more proactive, and so she watches him watch her as he jerks himself off, which doesn't take much longer.

The air smells of sex and sweat, and most of all, the two of them. Amy slips a finger between her folds and rubs tight circles around her clit until she hits a second orgasm, sighing happily as her toes curl into the lush carpet. Rory watches her, smiling, then leans over to kiss her - first her mouth, then the tip of her nose and her cheek.

"Mm, that was fun," she pronounces, wriggling a little into the plush at her back.

"Yeah?" Rory grins. "Wanna do it again sometime?"

Amy rolls over so she can kiss him again, open-mouthed and lazy, her tie still on and trailing once again over Rory's chest. "For you, babe, the Doctor is always in," she says with a wink.


End file.
